


no one does it better

by humanveil



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Simple but rarely sweet.





	no one does it better

**Author's Note:**

> prompt combination: mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better + casual kiss

When Debbie kisses her again, it’s much like she had the very first time: casually.

An arm slings across Tammy’s shoulders one second and a mouth is covering hers the next. There’s no need to wonder who, not when the act is accompanied by Debbie’s low hum, the feel of her body pressed against her own one Tammy knows well—a souvenir from years past. 

There are hands, then, nudging and wanting, and it doesn’t take much to pull her into a bedroom, get her up against the wall: thighs parted, back arched, hands on Debbie’s shoulders.

Voices filter through the open door, the low rumble a reminder that they aren’t alone in the house, their ragtag team of criminals two rooms over. Celebrating their riches.

Tammy sighs, Debbie’s name caught in her throat, and Debbie smiles against skin, her laugh light and airy. It’s easy, this, and _god. _

Sometimes Tammy hates it, the flippancy. The way Debbie will kiss her as if it’s nothing at all: simple but rarely sweet. They’re not serious—never have been—but it doesn’t stop the dull ache, the buried want.

She doesn’t admit she wouldn’t know what to do if she got it.


End file.
